


And While the World is Sleeping Still

by LogosMinusPity



Series: The City That Never Sleeps [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogosMinusPity/pseuds/LogosMinusPity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place midway through Ch. 6 of Nautilus City: Special Case Files; Lightning muses in the early morning, taking internal stock of all that has occurred, and regretting nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And While the World is Sleeping Still

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic is a standalone side-story (ahem smut), taking place during the course of Ch. 6 of Nautilus City: Special Case Files. That being the case, it is my authorial duty to point you toward that fic before you go about reading this, though of course the choice is yours as the reader, ha!
> 
> Enjoy!

Fang was still sleeping more soundly than Lightning believed possibly.  In fact, were it not for the steady rise and fall of her chest beneath the sheet, she could almost be mistaken as dead.

The morning was still early, gray light barely peeking through the closed curtains.  Though she and Fang had remained occupied into the late hours of the night, Lightning still awoke with the dawn, no different than if her alarm had gone off for work, never mind that she had the weekend off.

Lightning was thirsty, and while her body gave no inclination of returning to sleep, it was no reason to wake her bedmate, particularly considering how early in the morning it was.

Fang, at least, still had the luxury of sleep, and the sprawl of tan limbs didn’t even stir as Lightning moved to get up.

Shivering at the sudden cold of being out of bed, Lightning immediately reached for a silk bathrobe from her closet, quickly shrugging it over her unclothed body.  She loosely tied off the belt, and was about to leave toward the kitchen when she turned back toward Fang.

The woman remained steadfastly asleep on the bed, only half covered by the sheets and covers, a stray twist of hair falling across her face.

She was beautiful, even while sound asleep, and Lightning felt a now familiar ache stir back to life beneath her rib cage.

Smoothing out the few wrinkles from her robe, Lightning walked back toward the bed where Fang lay.  She pulled the cover better over slumbering figure, and then reached out to brush away the dark lock of stubbornly stray hair, only stopping herself when her fingers were scant inches away from the bronzed brow.

The gesture seemed so...intimate, particularly when they had only just slept together for the first time.  It was almost bizarre to find herself wanting to tuck Fang in, to ensure the woman’s every comfort as she slept. 

And yet it seemed so personal to reach out and comfort the woman in her sleep; almost out of place for Lightning to do, considering they had only just slept together for the first time...

_And why not_?

The question rose abruptly from from the depths of her thoughts.

Whatever they were, it was certainly more than a simple hookup.  Fang meant far, far more to her than any one-night stand could even begin to approach.  That was a fact, and she knew without asking that Fang felt the same way toward her.  But just what exactly that meant—just what exactly they were now that the dynamic had changed between them—remained to be defined.  She supposed it was something that they would have to talk about.

That said, it was far too early still to be deliberating over such things, and her parched throat again reminded her of its persistent thirst.

Coming back to her original quandry, Lightning at last gave in and gently brushed away the stray lock of dark hair back from Fang’s face.  The other women barely even stirred, eliciting a small smile from Lightning as she finally turned and left the bedroom, closing the door softly behind her.

From there, she threaded her way across the living room, chuckling softly to herself at the bits of clothing that were still haphazardly thrown about the floor and couch.  They might need to go on a scavenger hunt of sorts later.

Finally arriving in the kitchen proper, Lightning opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the gallon of partially consumed orange juice, pouring a small glass for herself.  The glass was only half-emptied when she heard the telltale sound of her bedroom door softly opening, and the padding of bare feet against the floor.

Lightning turned around to greet Fang, and stopped dead, the words dying in her throat.

Fang stood outside of the bedroom, relaxed, casual, and stark naked.

Lightning’s gaze jumped and stuttered, moving from Fang’s face to her appreciable bosom and then down the length of her toned abdomen and toward the patch of dark hair between her legs.  Realizing that she was shamelessly staring, Lightning snapped her gaze upward, and saw that though Fang was smiling, there was a stain of red on her cheeks.  She didn’t need to speak for Lightning to hear what was being said.

_Like what you see?_

And Lightning did...very, very much.

Fang was beautiful enough even when covered in smelly, sweat-stained riot gear.  To see her like this in the full light, completely on display, purely for Lightning’s eyes...

Lightning swallowed thickly, slowly and very carefully putting her glass down.

_How is it possible for anyone to be so beautiful and wonderful at the same time...and for that person to be here with me?_

The was a curious smile across Fang’s face, as if waiting for something.

_I should say something._

But the mental command went unheeded, and Lightning could only watch, eyes wide and still reflexively glancing up and down, as Fang calmly walked toward her.  She crossed the living room, behind the couch and toward the kitchen where Lightning remained standing, too tongue tied to do anything but watch as the distance between them quickly dwindled.

And then Fang was in front of her, barely a handspan away, and Lightning could feel the blood thundering in her ears.  Both of Fang’s hands reached up to cup the sides of Lightning’s face, and as Fang leaned in, Lightning let her eyes flutter closed.  Lips pressed against hers, warm and comfortable.

Lightning kissed back then.  It was so easy, almost too easy.  She felt she belonged here, and that Fang had always belonged with her.

A tongue swiped languidly against her lips in cautious askance.

Lightning opened her mouth, allowing Fang‘s tongue to lazily swirl against her own, touching and testing.

They finally broke the kiss, and Lightning reopened her eyes to meet Fang’s heavy-lidded gaze as she idly licked her lips.

“Mmmm...you taste like orange juice,” commented Fang.

Lightning raised her left eyebrow, wryly nodding her head toward the half-finished glass of juice that sat on the counter.

“You don’t say.”

Fang smirked at the pert response, and took a step back, quirking her head as she took a full body look at Lightning.

“You also appear to be rather...clothed.”

“I was cold,” answered Lightning simply.  Then she wanted to curse under her breath when she saw Fang’s face light up with the first inappropriate answer that anyone’s mind could come up with.

Lightning cut her off. “Don’t even think of saying it.”

Fang pouted at having her moment ruined, but then, just as quickly, the frown smoothed away into a smile that showed just the slightest bit of tooth.

Hands reached out and wrapped firmly around the sash of the bathrobe, resting just above her pelvis.  Lightning tried, and failed, to repress a full-body shiver of anticipation as the belt of fabric was methodically undone, and the robe naturally began to part down her center.  All the while, Fang stared into her eyes, never breaking their gaze, and never blinking; and Lightning stared back, still and waiting, acutely aware of every brush of skin against her own, separated by only the thinnest slip of silk.

The hands pulled back, hovered over her shoulders, and then slid under the robe, palms pressing against the smooth skin of her shoulders.  Fang pushed, and Lightning felt the robe peel back from from her body, heard the soft swish of material as it pooled on the tiled floor around her feet.

Fang took her time then, pulling back and letting her gaze slowly travel down the length of Lightning’s exposed body, clearly appreciating the sight she had in front of her, no different than Lightning had done but a minute earlier.

Lightning fought the urge to fidget, and by the time Fang’s green eyes had trained themselves back on her face, Lightning felt flushed with heat.

“F-Fang.” She blushed even further with the embarrassment of stammering, trying to regain herself.

The press of one long and elegant finger against her lips silenced any further protestations on the tip of her tongue, and she automatically stilled.

The finger was pulled back, but it hovered momentarily, before beginning to draw an outline over lips and then across her face, a soft but definitive touch that began sending shivers running down from Lightning’s crown all the way to her toes.

Fang’s fingertips traced over the line of her jaw, the edge of her ear, the curl of her neck and across her collarbone.  Lightning closed her eyes tightly, as the patterns moved, marking a path down her sternum, moving across the curve of a breast and almost idly flicking over a taut and sensitive nipple.

And still the fingers continued, scratching lightly down across her ribs and toward her hips, and soon Lightning found herself quivering all over, desperate for anything but this slow torture.

“Fang...” Lightning finally managed to say.

Fang’s hand stopped then, and Lightning forced her eyes back open, only to see Fang staring at her, a soft smile playing on her lips

The hands stopped their teasing then, gripping firmly against her hips, and in a swift movement Fang dragged her in close, crushing their lips together hard, no longer restrained nor teasing.

It was all she could do to dig her fingers into Fang’s shoulders, sure to leave marks behind, but desperate for more as kissed Fang back, as she felt their bodies finally press against each other, skin against equally heated skin.  And Fang’s hands moved all over her now, fingernails scraping up her sides and then down her back, deliberately making her twitch and jerk even further into and against Fang.

Then each hand cupped under her buttocks, and lifted.

Lightning instinctively threw her arms out to wrap them around Fang’s neck, but there was no need.  She had forgotten just how strong Fang was.  In an instant she was placed firmly up onto the countertop, the stone cold against her backside of her butt and legs.  Fang was standing against the edge of the countertop, and her eyes were no longer sleepy and half-closed.  They were bright now, glistening with deep shades of green while she looked at Lightning measuringly.  Lightning’s breathing was raggedly loud to her own ears, and she was acutely aware of the way that Fang was standing between her legs, one hand resting on each thigh just above the knee caps.

“Lightning...I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.”

She blushed even further at the forthright declaration.

Lightning pressed in for another kiss, but received only a quick peck, and then Fang was moving down to kneel on the tiled floor, using her hands to gently push Lightning’s thighs further apart. 

Lightning’s hands gripped against the edge of the countertop, unsure of where else to put them at the given moment.  What else was she supposed to do with her hand when Fang was about to—

Her hips rocked abruptly, taken aback by the first warm, velvety stroke of a tongue against her clit.

And then it was all she could do to hold on to the counter, to suck in a shaky breath and try to calm her overly fast heart rate, to no avail.  Her muscles shuddered at every touch between her legs.

Lightning bit down on her lip, desperately trying to hold back the moans that were rising in her throat.

Yet when she choked back another groan, Lightning felt the delicious pressure against her pause for a moment, and she heard Fang’s voice drift up to her.

“Don’t keep it in, Lightning.  I want to hear every last noise you make.”

Her teeth reluctantly let up from her lower lip, and, to her own surprise, the instant Fang’s mouth pressed in again, Lightning gasped sharply.

“ _Oh!_ ”

She was making sounds now, wordless exclamations and exhalations of breathy pleasure, no longer able to hold them back.

Her palms ground into the countertop, her feet curled and flexed, and only Fang’s arms over her thighs kept her in place as her body jerked and jolted, completely undone.

It was too much.

Lightning threw one hand out, threading her fingers roughly through Fang’s hair and gripping hard against her scalp.  She curled over Fang, clutching her in, desperate for just a little more.  She was so close, so—

“ _Ahh_!”

Flecks of light burst behind her eyelids as her climax overwhelmed her, making her entire body shudder and the breath hiss from her lungs.

Every muscle right down to her toes was quaking, and her skin shivered with goosebumps despite the tremendous heat she was radiating.

She felt gentle kisses along the side of her neck, and Lightning relaxed against the taller woman.

She allowed herself another few breaths to regain herself, finally pushing back from Fang and opening her eyes again, focusing on the bright eyes and eager smile of the beautiful woman in front of her.

Fang’s hair was soft against her still-entangled hand, and she slowly ran her fingers through it, coming to cup the back of Fang’s neck.  Then she pulled in Fang for a long kiss, wrapping her legs tightly around her, and simply savoring the feel of her silken skin and muscles against Lightning’s own.

She still didn’t understand how or why it was Fang of all people who was with her here now, but she no longer cared.  All that mattered was that she _was_ here now, and Lightning couldn’t imagine it any other way.


End file.
